1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water or spraying gun, more particularly to a water spraying gun with an operating lever which can be easily assembled to a gun body and which is less susceptible to breakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional water spraying gun 10 is shown to include a gun body 11 and an operating lever 12 mounted in a rear cavity 111 of the gun body 11. The gun body 11 is formed with left and right hollow mounting seats 112 in the mounting cavity 111. Each of the mounting seats 112 extends in a front-to-rear direction and confines an elongated mounting hole 113 with a rearward opening. The mounting seats 112 are spaced-part from each other so as to form a clearance 114 therebetween. The operating lever 12 has an upper end portion formed with a forwardly extending first mounting strip 122 and a pair of forwardly extending second mounting strips 121 on left and right sides of and below the first mounting strip 122. The first mounting strip 122 extends into the clearance 114, whereas the second mounting strips 121 extend respectively into the mounting holes 113 for mounting the operating lever 12 on the gun body 11. The operating lever 12 is depressible for actuating a valve switch 115 disposed in the mounting cavity 111 of the gun body 11 so as to control fluid flow through the gun body 11. In the case the operating lever 12 is improperly operated, for example, when the operating lever 12 is lifted upwardly, the second mounting strips 121 do not break immediately. However, after the water spraying gun 10 has been in use for a period of time, each of the second mounting strips 121 would unavoidably form a stress concentrating part which is relatively weak and which can be easily broken once the operating lever 12 is improperly operated again. Moreover, since the first and second mounting strips 122, 121 are spaced-apart from one another, their individual strengths are not strong enough. Furthermore, the requirement in shape accuracy for the mounting strips 122, 121 and the mounting seats 112 should be relatively high during manufacture so as to permit assembly of the operating lever 12 to the gun body 11. This increases the manufacturing cost of the conventional water spraying gun 10.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a water spraying gun with an operating lever which can be easily assembled to a gun body and which is less susceptible to breakage.
Accordingly, the water spraying gun of the present invention includes a gun body, a depressible valve switch, and an operating lever. The gun body has a barrel part with front and rear end portions, and a handle part extending downwardly from the rear end portion of the barrel part. The rear end portion of the barrel part is formed with a mounting cavity, an upright mounting wall which faces rearwardly and which defines a front periphery of the mounting cavity, and a horizontal base wall which extends rearwardly from the mounting wall and which defines a bottom periphery of the mounting cavity. The mounting wall is formed with amounting hole and a pair of rearwardly projecting horizontal insert plates below the mounting hole. The insert plates are spaced apart from each other in a horizontal direction, and are spaced-apart from the base wall to define a receiving space with the base wall. The valve switch is mounted on the gun body within the mounting cavity, and is actuatable for controlling fluid flow through the handle part and the barrel part of the gun body. The operating lever is mounted on the gun body in the mounting cavity, and has a lever portion and a mounting head portion which extends forwardly from an upper end of the lever portion. The mounting head portion has spaced-apart top and bottom walls and a vertical connecting rib that extends between the top and bottom walls and that interconnects the top and bottom walls so as to cooperate with the top and bottom walls to define a pair of insert grooves on opposite lateral sides of the connecting rib and between the top and bottom walls. The insert grooves open forwardly for receiving the insert plates, respectively. The mounting head portion is further formed with a mounting projection which projects forwardly relative to the top and bottom walls and which is extendible into the mounting hole in the gun body. The bottom wall has a valve engaging portion for engaging the valve switch such that the operating lever is operable for actuating the valve switch. The mounting projection and the bottom wall extend respectively into the mounting hole and the receiving space to enable the insert plates to be inserted respectively into the insert grooves. The bottom wall of the mounting head portion forms a clearance with the base wall when extended into the receiving space.